Elégie Adagio
by Cecita
Summary: Bella sueña en ir al más honorable conservatorio de música y por fin lo ha logrado, en el camino conoce a algunos de los mejores amigos que ella podía pedir y quizás encuentre un magnifico pianista. Todos Humanos.Traduccion
1. Chapter 1

_**Elégie Adagio**_

Bella sueña en ir al más honorable conservatorio de música y por fin lo ha logrado, en el camino conoce a algunos de los mejores amigos que ella podía pedir y quizás encuentre un magnifico pianista. Todos Humanos.

La historia le pertenece a spookycupcake, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo 1.- Preludio**

Odio los aeropuertos y precisamente estoy sentada en uno ahora mismo, tengo delante una hora y media de espera hasta que mi vuelo que se retraso despegue. A mi alrededor muchísima gente sentada en el área de espera, el área destinada para los pasajeros, alguno de ellos demuestran su impaciencia moviendo sus piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo con notoria ansiedad, aprovechando el momento para dormí un poco, inclusive un grupo de adolecentes tratan de calmar su desesperación hablando muy alto, frente a mí una mama estaba alimentado a su bebe con un gran biberón, estaba a punto de rodar mis ojos para poder ver más a mis alrededores, cuando descubrí que si, definitivamente odio los aeropuertos.

Tome mi maleta que estaba debajo de mis pies y la levanto para ponerla en mi regazo, hay dos cosas que estoy buscando, lo primero que es lo más fácil de encontrar es mi Ipod, mi pedazo de cielo, mi hogar lejos de casa, bueno bueno estoy de acuerdo que eso no encaja mucho en el concepto, pero es la única manera que tengo para describir lo que siento por mi Ipod, mi siempre compañero cuadrado negro, siempre he tenido la filosofía que tener un Ipod es como tener un novio, en lo único que es mejor que todo, es que si hay algo en el que te desagrada puedes conectarlo a tu computadora y listo un reset arregla el problema.

Sé que es un poco extremo, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Conecto el cable de los audífonos y me coloco cada uno de ellos cómodamente en mis oídos, me desplazo por la selección de artistas, supongo que es un poco raro para una niña de 17 años que los compositores como Tchaikovski, Vivaldi, Ravel, De Falla, Schubert sean los que dominan en su reproductor de música, pero pues por otro lado, siempre me he visto a mi misma como extraña. Una chica extraña, que va a una escuela rara, en un aeropuerto raro, escuchando música rara, si, definitivamente esa soy yo. Me conforme con Tchaikovski, fue lo que decidió el azar.

Inicia la melodía que pronto reconozco, "El lago de los Cisnes"

La ironía es que Cisne es la traducción de mi apellido, supongo que lo encuentro gracioso, pulso para reproducir la siguiente melodía y sonrío levemente al ver mi elección, un simple nocturno. Me acomodo en mi asiento antes de poner mi Ipod en el asiento vacío que está a mi lado y coloco nuevamente la maleta debajo de mis pies, me tuve que poner a buscar un poco más a través de mi desorganización para finalmente encontrar el folleto que había estado buscando.

Estaba un poco desgarrado, todo por mi afán de leer y releer una y otra vez el mismo folleto, hace un año, si alguien me hubiera preguntado, yo diría que ir a la escuela de música Colburn era un sueño que me tomaría varios años conseguir. Elegí Colburn por una simple razón, era exactamente lo contrario al lugar donde había crecido, he vivido en Forks, Washington toda mi vida, Colburn se encuentra en un área profunda de Los Ángeles, California, Ahí, Forks! Lugar de lluvia constante, supongo que la única cosa que vale la pena en ser agradecido cuando se vive en Forks es que a una hora de distancia se encuentra una ciudad comercial, Port Ángeles, yo no era la típica chica de pueblo pequeño, definitivamente no, mis sueños eran grandes, demasiado grandes para Forks, Colburn es exactamente lo que necesitaba y aparte siempre hay sol en California, esa parte era ciertamente uno de los mejores beneficios.

Pero Colburn fue un sueño en sí, no tenían una aplicación regular de universidad o colegio típico, Colburn solo elige a una cierta cantidad de estudiantes cada semestre, había solo tres puestos de violonchelo disponibles para este semestre de otoño que viene, Como era posible que yo hubiera tenido la fortuna de ser seleccionada para una de estas posiciones? Nunca lo sabré, había mandado 3 veces la prueba para ellos antes, creo que ya estaban bastante familiarizados con mi cara en el video de pre –selección, seré sincera al decir que fue un video realmente aburrido, me puse la cámara fija en mi cara y me presente como si estuviera siendo entrevistada para un trabajo, lo único destacado era un clip de mi solo que presente en la secundaria, eso fue sugerencia de mi padre, quizás esa era la única razón por la que me habían aceptado.

No me malinterpreten, me gusta pensar que soy una persona creativa, incluso tengo algún rondo y una sonata en mi cabeza con ganas de escribir en cualquier papel para poderlo mostrar en el video, pero ellos querían que solo hablara de mi, que debo decir para mi es bastante difícil decir, "Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan y son violonchelista, espero obtener un grado en la música y convertirme en un artista famoso algún día", sin decirlo fuera de lugar, no, definitivamente hablar de mi misma era la última cosa que quería.

Es difícil para mí explicar porque me encanta tanto tocar el Cello, empecé como muchos otros jóvenes músicos, en el violín, pero nunca tuve el don para eso, por lo que mi maestro sugirió que cambiara, tan pronto como vi en el aparador el tamaño del violoncelo, supe que él era para mí, definitivamente el era lo único que me hacia seguir luchando por aprender, la escuela en realidad no me importa, solo mis clases de música obvio, pero siendo músico se supone que las otras materias deberían ser fáciles también, la única cosa que nunca me tome la molestia de sentarme y averiguar era calcular el tiempo que dedicaba a practicar todas las noches.

Era extraño en realidad, que yo pudiera tocar tan bien un instrumento, ya que siempre he sido conocida como un poco torpe, al día de hoy me he torcido 4 veces la muñeca, una de las veces fueron ambas muñecas, una costilla rota, fractura de las piernas, al menos una vez cada una, y he torcido mis tobillos tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta, por suerte para mí, lo único que nunca me he roto son las manos o cualquiera de mis dedos, cuando me torcía mis muñecas que las tenía que vendar para evitar una lesión mayor, me volvía loca, tardaba aproximadamente 3 semanas la recuperación, lo que significaba 3 semanas de no poder tocar, de verdad aterrador, mas para mi papa.

Gemí cuando me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento, yo era tan propensa a lastimarme, mi único miedo es que yo terminara haciendo algo estúpido y no poder tocar en cualquier momento durante el semestre, mi primer semestre en Colburn era algo crucial para mis estudios ahí, supongo que tendré que andar con almohadas amarradas a mis extremidades, podría lograr tomar precauciones y quería también no romper mi cello.

Una voz en el altavoz del aeropuerto me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Ahora está abordando, por la puerta 118, el vuelo 1203 de Seattle, Washington a Los Ángeles, California"

Tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, no me había dado cuenta que la hora había pasado tan rápido, supongo que mis pensamientos me hacen que a veces salga de mi y no sienta el tiempo, tome mi bolsa de peluche y metí mi folleto a ella, la bolsa era realmente ligera, lo único que había decidido llevar a bordo era mi Ipod, un libro, un sweater, que pensándolo bien era un poco estúpido, aquí adentro no había lluvia, mi billete de avión, una revista y los documentos para los nuevos estudiantes que me habían enviado por correo hace un par de semanas, mis maletas y mi violoncelo ya estaban asegurados (eso espero) debajo del avión.

Me alegro de que Charlie solo me dejo en el aeropuerto, hicimos la despedida lo más corta posible, yo sabía que si él estuviera aquí conmigo, me miraría hasta que abordara el avión, y había una posibilidad de que iba a empezar con el llanto de lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber antes de subir al avión.

Me dirigí a la línea que ya se estaba formando para tomar el vuelo, y unos 10 minutos más tarde, la azafata del avión comprobó mi identificación y mi boleto, no sin antes darme una de las mitades que había arrancado y me sonrío, deseándome un excelente vuelo, le devolví de manera sincera la sonrisa, fingiendo que no podía escucharla por los audífonos que aun estaban en mis oídos, camine rápidamente por el pasillo extraño de las aerolínea, el cual me condujo al avión, estando dentro del, busque a mi derecha mi sección de asiento, mire a mi alrededor para encontrarlo, fila 10 asiento J, cruce los dedos con la esperanza de tener el asiento del pasillo.

La fila 10 era en la parte posterior del avión, me tomo un poco de tiempo para llegar, tenía que mantener el paso de la gente que iba frente a mi empujando sus cosas en los compartimentos de arriba del avión, aun podía oír a la gente platicando a mi alrededor, los bebes que estaban llorando, incluso aunque el volumen de mi Ipod está muy alto, suspire resignada, hasta que finalmente llegue a la fila 10, una oleada de alivio llego a mi cuando vi que el asiento J estaba lo más alejado de la ventana o más bien sin ventana, no me moleste en poner mi bolsa en el compartimiento de encima de mí.

Tome mi lugar, mirando a la gente de mi alrededor, viendo como todos parecían tener prisa, como si el avión fuera a despegar en ese instante, mire la hora en mi reloj 9:16, todavía nos quedaban 14 minutos para despegar.

"Disculpe, me permite pasar a mi lugar?" Una voz masculina me pregunto, mire hacia arriba para descubrir a un hombre de mediana edad, calvo en la parte superior de sus lentes, sonriéndome y haciéndome un gesto hacia el asiento de la ventana.

"oh claro" le dije mientras me levanto de mi asiento para dejarlo pasar, me dio las gracias y asintió con la cabeza, tomando mi asiento otra vez.

Apoye mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, tomando mi Ipod del bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla para cambiar la canción, busque, hasta que me di por vencida por completo y mantenía presionado, no me moleste en presionar el botón de siguiente, ya los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi.

Hablando de nervios, supongo que los míos fueron porque me di cuenta que dentro de exactamente 3 horas, yo estaría aterrizando en la soleada California, registrándome en la escuela de mis sueños, tal vez yo estaba soñando, todavía me sentía un poco surrealista, no creía que estuviera pasando, cerré los ojos, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar cualquier cosa, despertar o esperar a que el avión despegue.

**Nota de traductora:** bueno como les comente esta es otra historia que empecé a traducir, está linda, espero que les guste y que tenga la misma aceptación que me dieron con 10 años después, gracias de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leer, espero con ansias locas sus reviews a ver qué les parece, el lunes estaré subiendo actualización de las dos historias sin falta, espero les guste, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elégie Adagio**_

La historia le pertenece a spookycupcake, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo 1.- Capriccio**

Salí del taxi haciéndome salir de mi sueño, realmente estaba aquí, nadie estaba haciéndome una broma después de todo, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mientras el conductor de gran tamaño abrió la cajuela para sacar mis dos maletas y el estuche con mi violoncello, así tan rudo como se veía, no se molesto siquiera en ayudarme a tomar mis cosas y llevarlas interior del enorme edificio que estaba frente a mí. Me quede ahí, tomando una imagen completa de lo que estaba frente a mí, deje caer mis cosas a la banqueta, gracias a Dios siempre he sido más cuidadosa con mi precioso instrumento, el conductor me frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a mí con la mano extendida, le di 30 dólares y se alejo de mi, con el dinero en mano corrió hacia el taxi y se fue, me fije en mis cosas, tratando de averiguar cómo iba a arrastrar todo mi equipaje en un solo viaje.

Primero tome mi violoncello, pase la correa del estuche por mis hombros, tome una de mis maleta con mi mano, estaba bastante ocupada entre tratar de equilibrar el peso de mi violoncello en mi espalda y maleta que llevaba en la mano, iba empujando la otra maleta con mis piernas, me veía extraña supongo, escuche que alguien se reía de mi en voz baja.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", pregunto un chico a unos pocos metros de mi, tenía el cabello de bronce, revuelto, como que no le gustaba peinarse, pero estaba perfectamente acomodado en su cabeza, era más alto que yo, no exactamente un jugador de basquetbol, pero era una estatura considerable, su piel era muy clara, casi como el marfil de las teclas de un piano, y sus ojos, eran brillosos, si fueran de fuego, serian unas esmeraldas verde brillante que parecían quemarse, su cara era perfecta, y antes de que se diera cuenta que lo veía fijamente, empecé a tartamudear.

¡Oh, uh,….bueno, yo,…! Empecé sin poder pensar en que decir, el solo se rio de nuevo y se acerco mas a mí, tomo la maleta que empujaba en el suelo y la de mi mano.

"¡Oh, no está bien, puedo hacerlo yo!", dije tratando de agarrar la maleta que llevaba en mi mano, pero él se aparto antes de que pudiera quitársela, me sonrío y movió la cabeza.

"Creo que tienes suficiente carga contigo preciosa", me dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos parpadearon hacia mi violoncello, quería que me sintiera avergonzada de mi cello en ese momento, en cambio, le devolví la sonrisa, y gracias a Dios abrió la puerta para entrar.

"Eres nueva?, mmm, espera deja adivinar, si, lo eres", dijo, lo mire, preguntándome como era que lo sabía, yo solo pude asentir y el solo se rio, me di cuenta que esa iba a ser una sonrisa que me mataría.

"Los alumnos de segundo semestre aprenden a hacer malabares y juegos bastante bien" me iba explicando, entramos al edificio, me quede sin respiración al interior de lo grande que era, el exterior parecía enorme, Dios mío esto era enorme!, tome todo, y el muchacho abrió la puerta de una oficina que tenía un letrero que colgaba que decía, "Todos los nuevos estudiantes favor de pasar a registrarse aquí".

Entramos en la habitación, donde una mujer bajita y robusta estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, coloco sus gafas en la punta de la nariz, mientras parecía estar mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Camine hacia adelante del escritorio cuando finalmente levanto la vista, pero lo primero que vio obvio fue la cara del muchacho que estaba a mi lado, le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

"Ah, Edward!, ¡que sorpresa tan agradable!", dijo con un verdadero entusiasmo, fue entonces cuando sus ojos por fin se fijaron en mi, y continuo "veo que encontraste una perdida ¿eh?".

Edward ¿eh?, le quedaba bien, después de evaluarlo en realidad no parecía quedarle bien otro nombre, no podía ser un Josh o un Max, simplemente no lo aparentaba.

Se rio con su sonrisa asesina, "Solo lo hice, imagino que puedo mostrar cierta hospitalidad en Colburn", bueno si todos los chicos eran como Edward, creo que he muerto y llegado al cielo.

"Cual es tu nombre, cariño?" puedo darte tu programa de materias y la asignación de tu dormitorio aquí" se concreto a decirme.

"Bella, bueno, Isabella Swan, no deben tener gran cosa para mi, de cualquier manera", dije demasiado rápido, puse el cello a mi lado mientras ella tecleaba en la computadora, obviamente, ponía mi nombre. Pase mi bolsa alrededor de mi hombro y saque los documentos que necesitaba, le di lo necesario a ella y los tomo, mirando por encima antes de devolvérmelo. Rápidamente relleno todo, acomode mi mochila y tome nuevamente mi violoncello, ella se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia una mesa que estaba detrás de ella, para sacar unos papeles de la impresora, volvió y me los entrego, sonrío levemente, tome los documentos y le regrese la sonrisa.

"Listo, ahí está cariño, si necesitas ayuda para encontrar cualquier cosa, estoy segura que Edward estará encantado de ayudarte en todo, ¿cierto Edward?", mientras decía esta ultima parte se dirigía hacia él, me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo, pero lo descubrí que me miraba de reojo, miro hacia atrás rápidamente a la señorita del escritorio y sonrío ampliamente.

"Por supuesto, señora Cope, para estoy yo aquí" dijo, le di las gracias y volteo para salir de la oficina, Edward se coloco detrás de mí, al salir, se traslado junto conmigo mientras yo miraba los documentos que me habían dado, hecho un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver el calendario conmigo.

"Uh, oh, tienes teoría 1 con Von Edinburg, el es estricto con los estudiantes nuevos", dijo, genial que buena suerte tengo, puse mis ojos de desgracia.

"Algún consejo?" le pregunte, con la esperanza que esa era una manera de suavizar a este maestro, lamentablemente, Edward se encogió de hombros.

"El tiene a sus favoritos, así que supongo que hay que tratar de intentarlo, no?"

"Gracias" murmure con ironía, se echo a reír.

"Puedo?" pregunto mientras señalaba mis papeles, yo asentí con la cabeza y se los entregue, los tomo mientras colocaba una de mis maletas en la pared más cercana, tomo la hoja de asignación de habitaciones, si no hubiera parpadeado en ese momento, me hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada iluminada que tenia al ver el documento.

"Parece que estas en el mismo edificio de habitaciones que yo", dijo, ¡Oh, sentí que me podía derretir en el piso en ese momento!, "Vamos te llevare ahí"

Mi habitación era compartida con otras dos chicas, estaba en el segundo piso, era el piso de las chicas, como lo llamaban, la habitación de Edward estaba en el piso de abajo, solo tenía un compañero de cuarto, lo cual me pareció injusto de verdad, normalmente las chicas necesitan más espacio que los chicos para acomodar sus cosas, no es que yo tuviera mucho que acomodar, pero tenía más sentido. Edward capto la expresión confusa que había en mi cara, y me explico que solo tenía un compañero de habitación por que el estudiaba piano y un piano ocupa el doble de espacio en la habitación, bueno, eso me sonaba más lógico.

Seguimos hacia mi habitación, Edward saco la llave del sobre en la que la habían guardado y me la entrego, abrí la puerta y la empuje, puse mi cello cerca de la puerta para tomar las maletas que traía Edward y acomodarlas al lado de mi cello.

"Muchas gracias, esto fue muy amable de tu parte" le dije mientras tomaba la puerta para cerrarla, me sonrío ampliamente.

"No es nada, me gusta ayudar a los borregos un poco perdidos a encontrar su camino aquí", dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí, "Fue un placer conocerte, ¿Bella era verdad?

Le di la mano ligeramente, observando sus manos suaves, solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno, te veré luego, suerte en tu primer día" dijo mientras volvía a caminar por el pasillo.

"Adiós" dije pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que el me escuchara, lo vi caminar unos segundos y volví a entrar a mi dormitorio.

Es curioso, no era tan pequeño realmente, tenía el espacio suficiente, no había traído muchas cosas conmigo de cualquier manera. La mejor parte de la habitación es que había un baño dentro de ella, lo que significa que no tendría que salir y compartir la regadera con todas las chicas del piso, cada cama tenía un escritorio al lado, y un atril. Parecía que yo era la primera en llegar, así que deje mis cosas en la entrada de la puerta, al menos hasta que llegara alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto y decidiéramos que cama tomar.

Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, la cerradura de la puerta se empezó a agitar mientras entraba una chica bajita de cabello negro y corto, caminaba salvajemente con una maleta grande y negra detrás de ella, mire hacia abajo y ella tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara, inmediatamente soltó sus cosas y se dirigió directamente hacia mí.

"Hola!, tú debes ser una de las otras chicas que vivirá aquí, mi nombre es Alice" exclamo con entusiasmo, y tomo mi mano para estrecharla, la tome lentamente dándole una sonrisa de entusiasmo por su alegría.

"Hola, soy Bella ¿eres nueva este año también?", le pregunte tratando de iniciar una conversación, asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Si, pero no estoy en el programa de música, en realidad estoy aquí para las clases de danza, aquí tienen algunos de los mejores maestros y soy muy afortunada en haber conseguido un lugar".

Estamos en la misma situación!, pensé, no tuve tiempo de decir nada, porque una guapísima rubia se reía afuera de la habitación, había alguien detrás de ella, aparentemente, pero su risa de fue cuando volteo y vio a dos personas en la habitación ya, su expresión cambio de agradable a agria al momento que abrió la puerta, mientras la abría se podía ver que detrás de ella estaba un muchacho alto y voluminoso que parecía más un jugador de futbol que un estudiante de artes escénicas, los labios de la chica se veían apretados y nosotras sonreímos forzadamente.

"Así que ustedes deben ser las nuevas huéspedes con las que compartiré habitación, ¿Eh?" pregunto ella, su tono de voz sonaba como si estuviera tratando de ser agradable, pero con un ligero tono de pesimismo, yo asentí, pero Alice era un poco más valiente que yo.

"Vaya, me alegro de verte también Rosalie" dijo en tono gracioso mientras le sonreía, "y tú también Emmett", el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa cordial.

"Oh, ustedes dos ya se conocen?" le pregunte lo mejor que pude, Alice asintió con la cabeza hacia mi violentamente.

"Rosalie es la hermana mayor de Jasper, y Emmett es su novio, ¡Oh, y Jasper es mi novio!" me explico, tomándome por sorpresa tantos nombres, "Se supone que lo vería aquí ahora, pero ya lo conocerás"

"Ah" fue todo lo que pude decir, Rosalie me miro de arriba abajo, y al instante me sentí como una pulga pequeña. Ella era impresionante, bueno, Emmett también, parecían encajar perfectamente.

"Cual es tu nombre, por cierto?" finalmente me pregunto.

"Uh?, oh es Bella" dije estúpidamente.

"Bueno, tu y Alice pueden decidir que cama desean, no voy a estar mucho aquí de todos modos, yo suelo quedarme con mis padres, viven cerca de aquí" dijo con una sonrisa picara y con una mirada hacia Emmett, el cual se rio y ella paso sus brazos sobre sus grandes hombros, moviendo sus manos arriba y debajo de su brazo, luego me miro sinceramente antes de hablarme.

"Espero que te guste aquí, Bella, esta es honestamente una de las mejores escuelas que hay", su voz sonaba bondadosa, era notable como podías sentirte bien y mal en un solo momento solo con la presencia de alguien y poder ser tan amable, tenía que hacer una nota mental para preguntarle a Alice.

"Si, Rose, oye si ves a Jasper puedes decirle por favor que me encuentro en la cafetería?" pregunto Alice, Rose asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento ella y Emmett estaba fuera de la habitación, Alice me miro confundida.

"Ella es diferente, te lo digo de una vez, no te preocupes, no siempre es así, tardo dos semanas en ablandarse después que Jasper nos presento" me explico Alice, me sentí un poco aliviada, pero aun un poquito molesta.

"Entonces ¿Qué clases estas tomando?" me cambio el tema bruscamente.

"Bueno, tengo teoría, cello aplicado, orquesta de cámara, ensamble y solo repertorio" le dije, no sabía que mi horario estaba tan lleno, tengo que dejar mi trabajo indefinidamente por este semestre.

"Eso está bien, la clase de Ensamble junta a todos los instrumentos? Jasper toca la guitarra por lo que quizás podrías tener clase con él" me dijo.

Encogí los hombros: "tal vez"

"Hey, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre y no quiero desempacar con estomago vacio" dijo con una expresión esperanzada, no había manera de que alguien le pudiera negar algo a ella, al menos por los próximos 4 meses que estaría viviendo con ella, le di una gran sonrisa y acorde con ella, después salimos a la cafetería.

**Nota de traductora:** Chicas, capitulo largo, pero como les prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, **Ericastelo **mil gracias por ser mi primer review, espero recibir más comentarios suyos de que les parece, ahora si no les prometo actualización mañana pero será muy pronto, de esta semana no pasa, mil gracias por su tiempo de leer la historia, espero con ansias locas sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Elégie Adagio**_

La historia le pertenece a spookycupcake, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo 3.- Pastoral**

La primera semana paso sin problemas, que de verdad que es un gran logro para mí. Las clases eran solamente de lunes a jueves, pero teníamos hojas de verificación para practicar por lo menos durante 3 horas los fines de semana, en mi interior, yo estaba muy agradecida por eso, tenía el ritmo perfecto de clases, tenía todos los días ocupados, con la practica con las tareas, lo único que tenía que hacer de tareas en papel era mi clase de teoría y mi clase de Cello aplicado, pero ni eso era suficiente para mantenerme fuera de práctica, con el tiempo me di cuenta que Edward tenía razón, el Sr. Von Edinburg fue casi una pesadilla total, digo casi por que solo tenía que verlo por dos de mis cuatro días de clases, esa clase era muy temprano por la mañana, a las 8:00 am en punto, siempre llegaba por lo menos diez minutos antes para que nunca me echara de clase por llegar con retardo o por ausencia, estaba rezando con tanta fuerza en agradecimiento por no llegar tarde mi primer día de clase.

La clase que me dieron el primer día fue bastante sencilla, era solo un poco de incorporación, algo como "prueba de nuestro conocimiento, o falta del mismo" como él decía, después de dos horas de sufrimiento con él, tuve una hora de descanso hasta mi siguiente clase. Mi clase de violoncello era todos los días, pero de verdad que no me importa mucho, mi maestra era una mujer de verdad hermosa, aunque un poco excéntrica para ser verdad.

El martes fue aun mejor, orquesta de cámara fue refrescante, la clase estaba conformada por una base pequeña de instrumentistas de cuerda, nos dieron un fragmento para estudiar y prepararnos para el recital al final del semestre, nuestro grupo era considerablemente más grande que la mayoría de los grupos de cámara en los que he estado y he visto, había siete de nosotros, y la pieza que se nos dio fue de Vivaldi, "Concierto en Re, op. 3, No. 1" grabado en la parte superior de la hoja que nos entregaron, la pieza llamada era para cuatro violines, dos violas, un pianista y sorprendentemente, un cello solo.

Desafío numero uno.

Deje escapar un suspiro silenciosamente mientras examinaba la pieza, no se veía muy difícil, pero definitivamente tendría que dedicar algún tiempo extra en esto.

Esa fue mi única clase durante el día, la segunda clase había comenzado a las seis de la tarde, y solo era una vez a la semana.

Camine desde mi dormitorio al edificio donde era mi clase de Ensamble, era en la sala más grande del edificio, y con razón. Llegue quince minutos antes, pero ya estaba bastante llena la clase, literalmente todos los estudiantes de Colburn estaban en esta sala, bueno, todos los estudiantes con inclinaciones musicales por lo menos, sentí una repentina ola de conciencia de mi misma cuando fui a buscar un asiento disponible en la sección que me correspondía, mis ojos se apoderaron de una cara conocida.

Estaba sentado al piano, de cola larga, aunque no tenia piezas de música frente a él, sus cejas estaban fruncidas como en señal de que estaba concentrado, a veces sus manos bordeaban las teclas y las tocaba un poco, repetía las notas una y otra vez, tal vez estaba tratando de memorizarlas en su mente.

Bien, Edward era magnifico.

Pero justo cuando pensé en esa última frase en mi mente, el miro hacia arriba, sus ojos encontraron los míos y parecían quemar, podía haber hecho una mueca de dolor físico por esa intensidad, el sonrío, con esa sonrisa infame y yo, por ser demasiado tarde para mirar hacia otro lado por la vergüenza, me vi obligada a devolverle la sonrisa para hacerme parecer menos loca, que era un poco improbable.

Se escabullo del banquillo del piano, se puso de pie, con tanta gracia que parecía flotar, y se volvió hacia mí. Contuve la respiración cuando me di cuenta que realmente venia hacia mí, pero la decepción se apodero de mi cuando de repente vi a una chica correr hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho para tratar de detenerlo.

Ella era hermosa, no exactamente como Rosalie pero era una criatura linda en su propia categoría, su cabello rubio tenía un tinte rojizo, sus ojos azules eran puros que podrían hipnotizar a cualquier persona, no era alta pero tampoco muy bajita, tenía la boca curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa perfecta, mientras que hablaba con Edward, el parecía tener una pequeña mueca en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban atentos a ella. Su mano había retrocedido tan pronto como ella hizo contacto con él, y una parte de mi quería sonreír en señal de triunfo, si ella mostraba bastante interés, el ciertamente no tenía interés en ella. De repente sentí una mano grande caer sobre mi hombro, levante la vista para ver al novio de Alice, Jasper sonriéndome con una funda de guitarra grande en la mano.

"Hey Bella" dijo, Jasper guardaba cierto parecido con su hermana, su pelo rubio parecía ser exactamente del mismo tono y sus ojos tenían la misma forma, aparte de eso, no tenían nada en común, tanto la personalidad y apariencia, era difícil relacionarlos, Jasper nunca fue frio hacia mí, de hecho se podría decir que parecía un poco agradecido hacia mí, probablemente porque Alice y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, y el estaba feliz de verla a ella feliz, solo le devolví la cálida sonrisa.

"Hey, así que supongo que estamos en la misma clase, después de todo, ¿eh?" dije tratando de sacar conversación, Alice le había preguntado si estaba en la misma clase de Ensamble que yo, pero era tan nuevo como nosotros que no estaba seguro, me sentí un poco estúpida, casi todo el mundo estaba en este cuarto ahora mismo, Jasper tomo uno de los taburetes situados detrás del enorme semicírculo en el que todos los músicos tomaban asiento y calentaban, saco la guitarra de su funda y la coloco a su lado.

"Parece que, bueno, no pensé que toda la escuela estaría en esta clase también, supongo que es obligatorio", lo dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, asentí con la cabeza acordando con él, mientras me inclinaba a recoger mi violoncello de mi estuche, me di cuenta que esta era la primera vez que tocaba mi cello desde que llegue, sentía raro. Yo estaba acostumbrada a tocar por lo menos durante una hora todos los días, pero la emoción y las prisas de establecerme, me sorprendió y no tuve la oportunidad, desde el momento que me desperté en la mañana del domingo hasta las 10 de la noche estuve ocupada, saque el arco de acompañamiento fuera de su propio espacio en el estuche, y apreté al final de él, haciendo que la cuerda del arco tocara las cuerdas.

Finalmente coloque correctamente el arco sobre las cuerdas, tocando notas al aire para ver si mi cello había sido golpeado y que se hubiera desafinado entre el domingo y ahora, tuve el conflicto interno normal, tratando de decidir si cada tono era bajo o más alto o tenía que ajustarlo, estaba muy satisfecha por que lo había logrado y tenía todavía 5 minutos para iniciar la clase. Me di cuenta que Jasper también afinaba su guitarra, me volví para poder tomar mi asiento, esperando a que llegue el maestro, cuando por fin llego, me sentí feliz de darme cuenta que era la misma maestra que tenía en mi clase de Cello aplicado, me di cuenta que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme.

Llamo a la clase en un tono tranquilo, saludando a la gente que reconocía y presentándose con los nuevos estudiantes, mire a mi alrededor mientras ella hablaba, y me di cuenta que casi todas las plazas habían sido tomadas, había alrededor de 20 violines más o menos, en las dos secciones, conté 6 violas, 4 violoncellos aparte de mi, 3 bajos dobles y un solo de guitarra. En el otro lado de la habitación, me di cuenta que Edward estaba sentado en el piano y solo era él, cuando mis ojos fueron al fondo de la clase, me di cuenta que había más instrumentos, no solo cuerdas, flautas, clarinetes, oboes, trompetas, trompas inglesas, tubas, contras, y de pie al fondo tres percusionistas.

Muy pronto, nuestra maestra, o Ana como ella quería que la llamáramos, había terminado su introducción, lo mantenía bastante simple, diciendo que el instrumento en que se especializo fue en cello, obvio, ¿Por qué a ella le gustaba enseñar?, ¿de donde era?, me di cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba presumir sus logros o credenciales, algo que a los otros profesores les encantaba, mi corazón se llenaba de alegría al darse cuenta de eso.

"¿Tanya?, ¿te puedo pedir que repartas la música hoy, por favor?", Anne pregunto a una chica sentada en la sección de flauta, volví mi mirada y era la chica que había detenido a Edward hace un momento antes de que llegara a mí, ella sonrío secamente a la maestra y se puso de pie, tomando de la mesa una gran caja llena de carpetas azules, tomo unos cuantos y se dirigió a la sección de violines, colocando una carpeta en cada atril que estaba colocado entre dos personas, vi como se dirigió después a la sección de violas y por último a la sección donde me encontraba yo, mi lugar era el tercero de la segunda fila, por suerte no tenia que compartir atril solo por el hecho de tener un gran instrumento entre las piernas, jajaja, eso me divierte tanto a veces.

Finalmente me puse de pie y sus ojos brillaban en señal de amenaza, si pensaba que la mirada de Rosalie me había incomodado, esta chica parecía el mismo diablo, entrecerré mis cejas y ella me dedico una sonrisa forzada y simplemente siguió caminando.

Vaya, ¿que pasa con estas chicas tan hermosas que me hacen lucir tan mal?

La primera mitad de la clase de desarrollo sin contratiempos, la música que me dieron a interpretar llevaba tiempo suficiente, a las 8:30, Ana nos dio un descanso de quince minutos, casi todo el mundo salió y saco su teléfono celular al momento se escuchaba que empezaban a parlotear, algunos se pusieron de pie y formaron círculos de cuatro o cinco personas que hablaban entre sí, yo me quede en el interior del salón, para mi suerte Jasper también lo hizo así que iniciamos una conversación bastante cómoda, hasta que escuche a alguien aclarar su garganta por encima de mi cabeza, me di media vuelta para ver a Tanya, sonriendo horriblemente para mí.

"Hola, tu eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad?, mi nombre es Tanya" dijo ella, con una voz helada.

"Bella" fue todo lo que le respondí, no me moleste en extender mi mano para estrechar la suya como lo hacía con todo el mundo que conocía, ella no se lo merece, me decía mi cabeza.

"Bueno, Bella" dijo mi nombre con cierto énfasis, "Yo solo quería felicitarte por entrar, estoy segura que te llevo mucho esfuerzo" mantuvo su voz congelada, mis ojos tomaron una expresión feroz, al imaginar lo que estaba pensando en decirme, pero ella continuo sin prestar atención a mi reacción: "si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, por favor no dudes en preguntar"

"Voy a tenerlo en cuenta, gracias" le dije lo mas civilizadamente que era capaz, esta chica estaba obviamente a la defensiva por algo, ¿Qué era exactamente? No tenía ni idea, pero mi interés en este momento es mantenerme tan lejos de ella como pudiera, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar en dirección contraria, detrás de mí, escuche a Jasper que dejo escapar un suspiro que parecía tener contenido.

"¿Soy yo, o todas las mujeres de esta escuela están siempre a la defensiva por algo?" le pregunte en tono de broma, se echo a reír, sabiendo que me refería también a su hermana.

"No te preocupes, los músicos siempre están en competencia unos con otros, es solo una manera en la que gira su mundo" me explico, fruncí el ceño al escucharlo.

"Pero eso es estúpido, es como si no tocáramos lo mismo, no me siento amenazada por nadie aquí, ¿eso me hace menos músico? Le pregunte, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

"No Bella, solo significa que eres mucho mejor que cualquier otro músico" dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su cara. De repente pude ver por qué Alice esta tan enamorada de él, le devolví la sonrisa mientras que Anne pedía atención para volver a iniciar la clase.

Ensamble termino hasta las 9:30 de la noche, yo estaba totalmente agotada cuando termino, y rápidamente regrese a mi habitación, en la que ya estaba Alice recostada en su cama, sobre su estomago, con la luz de la lámpara prendida, estaba leyendo algo ya con su pijama puesta, le hable con un simple "hey" para no asustarla, entre giro la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa y un saludo.

"¿Cómo estuvo la clase?" me pregunto.

"Estuvo bien, resulta que estoy con Jasper", le dije mientras veía como su cara se iluminaba al mencionar su nombre, me pregunto si hay una manera de convencer a este duende que baile mientras nosotros tocamos.

"¡Eso es tan cool!, ¿Alguien más que conozcas esta en esa clase?"

Yo medio asentí con la cabeza, medio me encogí de hombros, "mmm, a algunos, vi a Emmett y a Edward el chico que conocí cuando entre aquí" entonces recordé como fue ese día, rápido volví en mi.

"¿Significa algo para ti o algo así?" pregunto Alice al ver la expresión de mi cara, salí de mis recuerdos y sacudí la cabeza.

"No para nada, el es muy dulce, pero una chica se me acerco durante el descanso y… bueno, algo me dice que no le soy muy agradable, no creo que sea mucho de mi agrado tampoco", dije, Alice tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro pero agite mi mano en señal de terminar la conversación, "no te preocupes por eso, probablemente no la vuelva a ver o hablar con ella de nuevo" pero incluso diciéndolo en voz alta mis palabras no alcanzaban ni a convencerme a mí misma.

"Es probable que ella este celosa de ti, tocas mucho mejor de lo que ella ha tocado desde que está aquí" agrego Alice tratando de mejorar la situación para mi, intente sonreírle.

"Si, claro, como digas, voy a bañarme y a cambiarme estoy muy cansada", me levante de la cama y me dirigí directamente al baño, agarre mi pijama de pantalón corto y blusa sin mangas de algodón, me cambie rápidamente y me lave los dientes, cuando salí a la habitación Alice ya había apagado la lámpara de su escritorio y estaba metida en la cama, la luz de afuera entraba por la ventana iluminaba tenuemente la habitación y Alice parecía tranquila, me metí en mi cama y mi cabeza no pudo soportar las almohadas.

"¿Alice?" la llame antes de que cayera profundamente dormida, escuche un suave "¿eh?" desde el otro lado de la habitación, "Buenas noches" dije en voz baja.

En respuesta recibí un murmullo que sonó un poco como un "buenas noches", así que sonreí y me di la vuelta en la cama, dejando que la noche me invadiera.

**Nota de traductora:** Chicas, otro capítulo largo, pero aquí está por fin, ya estamos conociendo un poco más a los personajes, muchísimas gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia, de verdad que se los agradezco, espero con ansias locas sus comentarios, gracias por agregarme como historia favorita o por alerta de historia, de verdad que estoy muy agradecida y de verdad intentare apurarme a actualizar, por que los capítulos que vienen son un poquito más largos, pero me apurare lo mas que pueda, lo prometo, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elégie Adagio**_

La historia le pertenece a spookycupcake, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota.-** la autora sugiere escuchar una melodía, les dejo la liga de you tube para que la disfruten mientras leen, nos leemos al final. (.com/watch?v=NhTqkl_RjTs)

**Capitulo 4.- Portamento**

El miércoles lejos de ser mi día favorito era el que menos me gustaba.

No solo tuve que despertar a las ocho de la mañana para verle la cara al demonio de Von Edinburg, aparte tenia la mayoría de mis clases hoy. Teoría, investigación aplicada y solo de repertorio. De verdad, estaba muy emocionada por ver que pieza iba a tocar hoy en solitario para el final del año, a estas alturas, mis instructores tenían una idea bastante clara de lo bien que tocaba, así que lo único que podía hacer era cruzar los dedos con la esperanza de que fuera una pieza no muy fácil.

Cuando entre a la oficina de mi maestro, mi mandíbula pudo haber golpeado el azulejo del piso cuando vi a Edward sentado al piano.

Al igual que la noche anterior, se sentó y dedico una mirada al magnífico teclado, desde donde yo estaba pude ver como se tensaron y se relajaron los nervios en sus manos, cada dedo de su mano parecía ser una bendición para el piano. Fui yo misma (de mala gana lo reconozco) quien por respeto a él se aclaro la garganta, el simplemente levanto la vista, dio un par de parpadeos en mi dirección y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa, yo aun permanecía en la puerta por si se diera el caso de que estuviera en una habitación equivocada.

"¿Mozart?" le pregunte con un gesto hacia el piano, el se rio entre dientes ligeramente, parecía sorprendido de que me había dado cuenta que pieza era con tanta facilidad.

"Es mi favorito, para ser honesto" admitió, yo en broma le fruncí el ceño.

"De ninguna manera, si estas en la época clásica, no se puede vencer a Luchesi" proteste, el solo levanto una ceja mirándome fijamente.

"¿Cómo puedes negar la grandeza que es Mozart? Fue brillante" argumento y yo me burle de él.

"Mas bien sobrevalorado, todo el mundo toca Mozart, yo prefiero valorar el héroe no reconocido" bromee con una sonrisa, no tenía nada que decir, así que se hecho a reír en su lugar, en mi cabeza yo estaba haciendo una danza de victoria.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?" me pregunto

"Bueno, tengo mi clase de solo aquí, en este momento, creo. Es muy raro en realidad que yo haya llegado a tiempo y el maestro no, ¿Y tú?"

-Bueno, Ana me pidió que viniera, ella quería preguntarme algo- dijo, mientras sus cejas se unían, dándole un aspecto confuso, lo medito durante un minuto. ¿Por qué le había pedido que viniera? El toca el piano, y además este era mi tiempo para clase y esto lo cortaría, no es que me importara, el podía quedarse y ella le podía hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera.

La sala quedo en silencio, por suerte no paso ni un minuto cuando Ana entro corriendo, pidiendo disculpas mirándonos de lado a lado y quejándose que un estudiante la retrasó en su clase anterior haciendo un millón de preguntas, ahogue una discreta risa mientras nos explicaba y cuando me gire para ver a Edward me di cuenta que apretaba los labios con fuerza para no reírse también.

Cuando termino de vocifero, se giro hacia nosotros, yo ya estaba un poco más adentro de la habitación, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba sentado Edward y alrededor de un metro de distancia de ella, Ana sonrío al vernos y empezó a explicarnos.

"La razón por la que te llame, Edward, fue para pedirte un favor, bueno, no es tanto un favor, más bien será parte de tu calificación" dijo con una sonrisa y luego se volvió para hablarme directamente, "Ahora, Bella, he estado escuchándote en clases y debo decir, que tocas muy bien, con mucha pasión y belleza, lo cual me ha dejado a mí y a un par de personas más en la facultad sin aliento"

Sentía mi rostro increíblemente sonrojado y pude sentir como Edward me evaluaba con la mirada, trate de sonreír, pero lejos de eso termine poniendo una cara de idiota.

"Así que estaba tratando de encontrar una pieza, pero nada me convencía, deseche muchas piezas, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero entonces me acorde que yo tenía una pieza en algún lugar para "un momento especial" sabes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?, como sea, saco la partitura, lo mira y mostro una cara de sorpresa por la forma perfecta, simplemente es para ti. El único problema es que requiere el acompañamiento de un piano más avanzado, lo cual no encontraba, es ahí donde entras tu Edward, giro a verlo a él, se veía todavía un poco confundido y yo aun mas confundida que él, sobre todo por lo que ella había mencionado que tenía que ser más avanzado.

"Ya hable con sus profesores al respecto y están de acuerdo, dijeron que si tocaban la pieza en acompañamiento, se puede omitir lo bien que lo hubieran hecho si fuera en solitario, así de esa manera, el don de ambos luciría y no tendrían que preocuparse por estar por encima de ustedes mismos, y no se preocupen por las piezas de los demás, los demás profesores me han asegurado que todos serán interpretaciones individuales".

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, yo iba a tocar mi pieza con Edward, yo iba a tocar mi pieza con Edward.

El concepto fue emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, yo iba a compartir el escenario con un magnifico pianista, me pondría tan nerviosa, que definitivamente podía arruinar la pieza y lo avergonzaría a él.

¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Voy a estar espectacular, porque voy a tener al mejor acompañante en el escenario, conmigo.

No podía permitir que mi mente se inundara de pensamientos negativos, simplemente no podía, era demasiado tarde, Edward había aceptado, afirmando que era la mejor idea que hubieran tenido, Ana se lleno de entusiasmo.

"¡Fabuloso! Tengo la pieza en algún lugar por aquí, dejen la encuentro para que la puedan ver, estoy asumiendo que están de acuerdo en que las practicas las tendrán juntos ¿verdad?", nos pregunto a los dos, pero me miro a mi fijamente, mi voz parecía que se había quedado atrapada en la garganta.

"Y-si, podemos solucionarlo, claro-lo lograremos", sonreí débilmente, ella se había inclinado a buscar algo en su gabinete, después de unos segundos de búsqueda se puso de pie, con dos papeles diferentes en la mano y nos dio uno a cada uno según nos correspondía.

Leí el titulo, "Elegia en do menor-Adagio" de Gabriel Faure.

Yo había escuchado hablar antes de esta pieza, estaba bastante segura de que estaba en mi iPod, pero nunca me había tomado la molestia de escucharla mucho, lo que si sabía es que Ana tenía razón, la parte del piano sería tan difícil como la parte del cello.

"Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" la suave voz de Edward rompió el trance en el que estaba con la pieza en la mano leyendo cada nota, tocando en el cello en mi cabeza, imaginando el sonido que emitiría. Me miro, y por alguna razón la sonrisa no abandono su rostro.

"Sin duda, parece que mis fines de semana aumentaron hasta a 4 horas de practica a partir de hoy" Ana nos dio las gracias a ambos y salió de su oficina, yo seguía con la pieza y la lectura en mi memoria, lo cual Edward no noto ya que estaba caminando junto conmigo.

"¿Cuándo estas disponible?" me pregunto, mi cabeza reacciono y lo mire con asombro ¿Realmente me estaba preguntando eso?

"Quiero decir, para practicar" aclaro. Oh que bien Bella, que bonito. Idiota.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que el Miércoles, solo que se podría solamente por una hora ya que ya no tendré que ensayar con Ana ¿Por ti está bien?"

Lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, "Si, estoy bastante seguro que si puedo"

-Bueno-le dije con una sonrisa, nos dimos la vuelta en la esquina y fue al salir del edificio cuando escuche una voz muy familiar.

"¡Hey, Edward, espérame!" se escucho la voz de Tania, me encogí en el interior, tratando de alejarme lo más rápido que pude, pero Edward me miraba como pidiendo que no me fuera, y yo no quería parecer grosera así que me quede. Tania nos finalmente nos alcanzo, con los ojos iluminados mientras miraba a Edward, pero inmediatamente a medida que volteaba a verme a mí, la parte feroz que nadie vio estallo.

"Oh, hola Bella, dijo desinteresada, trate de alejarme de ellos tanto como fuera posible, en caso de que decidiera atacarlo con los labios o algo así, wow, ese pensamiento realmente me quemaba.

Edward, en cambio, parecía que su presencia le aburría, "¿necesitas algo Tania?-pregunto él, evidentemente tratando de ser tan cortes como su paciencia se lo permitía, un punto para mí.

"¿Yo solo quería saber si iras este viernes a la fiesta de otoño? En realidad yo no estoy muy acoplada este año y quería ver si querías hacer otra cosa, tal vez podríamos combinar planes o algo…" arrastro su dedo índice hasta su mano recorriendo su brazo y cruzo su pecho, ligeramente deslizaba su dedo por la piel de Edward, quería pegarle con un bate, pero el parecía inerte como encerrado en sí mismo y yo tenía ganas de regalarle a ella una sonrisa de suficiencia y tirarla en el piso que se asombrara, ¿Realmente él no estaba interesado en esta chica? Ella era tan hermosa, aunque su actitud era la peor, pero aun así, pensé en tipos que solo se fijan en la apariencia, ¿ni aun así?

"En realidad, estaba planeando ir, necesitaran a alguien para limpiar la sala mientras que todo el mundo se queda dormido" dijo, me golpeo la curiosidad, ¿que había pasado en la fiesta de otoño pasada y por que aun no me habían informado que había pasado?¿Acaso también es parte de mi trabajo poner mas atención a los eventos sociales? Espera, ¿acaso aquí tienen eventos sociales?

La expresión de Tania dibujo una sonrisa "¿Estas con un novato?, dijo ella, sus ojos como dardos apuntaron a mi por un segundo, pero Edward estaba a la defensiva frente a mí, como si ella fuera a saltar y arrancarme la cara, yo en realidad no me acercaría a ella. Tenía sus brazos apretados sobre el pecho.

"¿Y que si yo quiero?" pregunto a la defensiva, casi de inmediato, su rostro cayo, el dolor y la molestia aparecieron, Dios mío, ella podía turnarse literalmente espantosa cuando se enoja, yo sabía que él estaba diciendo esto para probarle algo a ella, pero mi estomago se estaba resintiendo cuando pensaba en todo esto, ¿y si era lo que el realmente quería?

Finalmente logro borrar la mueca de su cara antes de darle una hermosa (falsa) mirada dulce, -bueno, espero que te la pases muy bien" y con eso, ella giro sobre sus talones y se alejo.

Por supuesto, no sin darme una mirada asesina primero.

Edward simplemente vio como se alejaba, sin sentirse mal por lo que paso, por último, se volvió hacia mí, y me regalo una tímida sonrisa con sus labios.

"Lo siento mucho, ella ha sido una verdadera molestia últimamente" se disculpo, yo agite mi mano como diciéndole que lo dejara pasar, a decir verdad me gustaría que lo dejara pasar.

"Parece agradable"… mentí y el se rio, logro que se riera.

No!, cállate!, deja de pensar cosas como esas!

"Entonces, ¿De qué se trata esta "Fiesta de otoño" si se puede saber?" le pregunte mientras el aun se reía, poco a poco recupero la postura antes de contestarme.

-Bueno, es solo una pequeña fiesta de los alumnos de segundo ciclo como para relajarse el primer viernes de la semana de regreso, por lo general, los nuevos estudiantes no están invitados, pero a través de los años se ha roto un poquito la regla, así que ahora simplemente se justifica si fue invitado por una persona de segundo ciclo" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios,-casi se me olvida que ya paso mi primer año-

"Bueno, suena como que es muy divertido" dije con tanto entusiasmo como pude, francamente, me sentía decepcionada, sonaba algo interesante, era una pena que no pudiera asistir, quizás fue mi falso entusiasmo pero él se echo a reír otra vez.

"Puedes ser mi invitada, no tenía pensado en ir con alguien y no tendrías que preocuparte por mi dándote vueltas y haciéndote quedar mal" dijo en broma, me cayo como plomo, ¿el hacerme quedar mal? ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Que no se veía en el espejo? ¿Realmente me acaba de invitar?

"No tienes que perder tu invitación conmigo, yo ni siquiera conozco a algún alumno de segundo ciclo, además tú la señorita feroz". El negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero hacerlo, realmente tu eres la única persona de primer año que me parece lo bastante interesante" no me di cuenta de que habíamos empezado a caminar de nuevo, al parecer íbamos de regreso a nuestros dormitorios. De pronto estábamos frente a su habitación, su rostro se mostraba ansioso mientras esperaba que yo dijera algo, por mucho que estuviera entusiasmada con la invitación, no quiero estar sentada sola todo el tiempo, levante la vista hacia él, trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible para mantener la compostura.

"Lo voy a pensar" le dije, el me respondió con una rara mueca. Deje escapar un suspiro y puse mi mano en mi cadera, "No quiero estar sola junto a todos los alumnos de segundo grado" le explique rápidamente.

-Entonces, estaré contigo- dijo encogiendo los hombros con un aire casual, dentro de mi gritaba "si, si si" pero yo sabía que me vería como un cachorro perdido alrededor de el.

"Lo voy a pensar" repetí con autoridad en mi voz, no le di más opción que asentir.

"¿Hasta luego entonces?" me pregunto, era mi turno de asentir, me dijo adiós y me fui a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, mi cabeza era un enjambre de mil millones de pensamientos, y mi estomago quería salir corriendo de mi cuerpo.

Espera que Alice se entere de todo esto, pensé mientras hacia una mueca y abría la puerta de nuestra habitación.

**Nota de traductora:** Nuevo capítulo, que les parece, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, con respecto a la música les voy a estar poniendo los enlaces que tiene la autora según los mencione en cada capítulo, gracias por agregarme como historia favorita o por alerta de historia, de verdad que iluminen mi día me emociono toda, me tardo un poquito en actualizar porque son un poquito largos los capítulos pero intentare tardar menos, aparte que ahorita ya por fin entramos en el mes de junio por fin viene el estreno de eclipse así que ando con la euforia de twilight a todo lo que da, jaja, espero sus comentarios a ver que les pareció, antes de despedirme les doy un comercial rápidamente, hace aproximadamente dos semanas me robaron mi cuenta de correo en Hotmail, me frustro un poco en fin el caso es que tuve que crear otra cuenta, entonces si necesitan hacerme un comentario, preguntar algo o simplemente platicar, mándenme un PM con su correo y con gusto las agrego a mi MSN, bueno espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


End file.
